


Stars The Limit

by injeoImis



Series: stillness in woe [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Police, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injeoImis/pseuds/injeoImis
Summary: Everybody has a secret, whether it’s a good or bad one. Most people tend to have bad ones, though Renjun didn’t know if his was one or the other. The thing about secrets is that you have to be careful with them. If you know too many, it can become overwhelming. If you have too many, people will start to get suspicious.





	Stars The Limit

**Author's Note:**

> so i intended for this to be markren but then i changed it to renhyuck but i like the dynamic for this concept with markren better so i've changed it again LOL i'm sorry this is my third time posting this fic

Everybody has a secret, whether it’s a good or bad one. Most people tend to have bad ones, though Renjun didn’t know if his was one or the other. Maybe it was both, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t think he’d ever be sure.   
  
The thing about secrets is that you have to be careful with them. If you know too many, it can become overwhelming. If you have too many, people will start to get suspicious.   
  
A piece of advice is to keep your secrets to at least one. Especially if that secret is an alternative identity.   
  
“East is up. Let’s go.”   
  
Renjun hopped in the backseat of the groups car, getting a window seat with Jeno to his right. Jaemin called shotgun and Donghyuck was the designated driver for the night.    
  
The four boys? They all had a secret.    
  
They would go around Seoul in the nighttime, committing vandalism with their graffiti on crumbling or even fairly new buildings. The thing about their graffiti was that it was against the government. The four boys knew they could and would get arrested at some point but they didn’t care.    
  
Every morning, new reports of their latest work was on the news or in the papers. Every afternoon, there were masterposts with new interpretations of their latest graffiti. Every evening, there were police precincts demanding they come forward.    
  
They never did.    
  
Donghyuck parked the car a block from their true destination, an old police precinct. The officers had relocated to a new building a few minutes away about a month ago. The group figured the old building should be empty now.    
  
They all put on their masks and grabbed their bags of various spray paints. The goal was to do something different than they usually did, to throw people off of their trail.    
  
Everyone in Seoul thought they had the group all figured out. Thinking that they were just rebelling against the government. Tonight they would prove the whole city wrong.    
  
Renjun couldn’t help but chuckle as he shook his first can. He loved stepping back after finishing a work in admiration. He loved the intoxicating smell of the spray paint sifting through his mask. He loved the adrenaline running in his body when he was ten seconds away from getting caught by the police.   
  
These were the things that made him feel alive after a numbing week of high school.    
  
Renjun wasn’t sure what he was going for as he worked, while glancing at his accomplices artwork. It got tiring, doing the same concept every weekend. Dabbling in their own freeform was a nice and relaxing change, Renjun decided as he grabbed his third can.    
  
The four stayed there for another two hours until there were faint police sirens, getting closer and louder.    
  
“Fuck,” Renjun cursed. He stepped back, looking at the graffiti that was begging to be finished. “Injun, we gotta go.” Jaemin insisted, quickly leaving their tag on one of the walls. “I didn’t finish!” he moaned, leaving his own tag near the dripping paint.    
  
“Do you want to get arrested?” Donghyuck asked, throwing an empty can behind his back and hauling his bag over his shoulder. Renjun replied but a louder police siren blocked his voice.    
  
“Let’s go!” Jeno yelled, the three friends taking off down the block to their car. Renjun followed at slightly slower pace, “I left my bag!”   
  
“Fuck the bag! Get in the car, Renjun!” Jaemin demanded, leaving the passenger door open for him to get in.    
  
Renjun took a few steps back, “I’m getting the bag.” “You’re gonna get arrested!” Donghyuck urged, turning the car on. “Go without me!” “Renjun, you’re a fucking dumbass!” Jaemin’s voice trailed off as Donghyuck drove away.    
  
There was no way he was going to leave his bag in the alleyway, Renjun told himself, throwing his dirty mask to the side. He put on a clean one, hoping he could look like a bypasser and that the police wouldn’t stop to ask him questions.    
  
“Hey, kid!”    
  
_ Fuck.  _   
  
The police car was parked now, sirens off and there was only one cop. “What are you doing out here so late?” he asked.    
  
Renjun shrugged. “Taking a walk.” The cop made a face. “Taking a walk at half four in the morning?”   
  
“You know anything about this?” The officer asked. Renjun simply shrugged again. Despite feeling like he looked calm and collected, Renjun’s heart was two seconds away from dropping into his ass.    
  
He and the officer stood in silence for a moment. Renjun wasn’t sure if he should run or continue walking.    
  
Renjun’s mind told him to stay but his legs worked faster, making him turn around and try to flee the scene. Renjun mentally scolded himself for not getting in the damn car as the cop was on his trail.    
  
The officer jumped him, pinning Renjun to the ground. “Are you the one who’s doing this shit?” he asked. Renjun thrashed around under the man’s weight but to no avail.    
  
“I don’t know w-who’s doing it,” Renjun huffed, trying to regain his breath. “You’re lying.” The officer insisted, pushing on a pressure point in his hand.    
  
“So fucking what?!” Renjun exclaimed in pain.    
  
“I’ll let you go if you tell me who’s doing this damn graffiti!”   
  
Renjun spit in the officer’s face. “On my dead body, old man.”    
  
Renjun didn’t know where this burst of confidence came from. Now he was going to get arrested and put in juvenile detention and his parents would beat his ass. Not that they knew what he was up to anyway, as they weren’t even in the country right now.    
  
“Let’s go, kid.” The officer declared, pulling Renjun up forcefully. “You better know what number you’re going to call.”    
  
“I hope God has a customer service then,” Renjun muttered.    
  
The car ride to the precinct was boring. The officer didn’t budge, taking everything Renjun said with a grain of salt. Renjun didn’t know if that was reassuring or disconcerting.    
  
“So… Officer Seo—” “How do you know my name?” The older man asked, narrowing his eyes at Renjun through the mirror. Renjun rolled his eyes. “You’ve got a fucking name tag, ditz.”    
  
“Watch your profanity. I won’t even give you a second warning before I put you in jail.” Officer Seo threatened. Renjun scowled.    
  
“Is that what you do with all kids? How old are you anyway? Definitely old enough to be a cop,” Renjun rambled, hoping the officer would get annoyed, which he did.    
  
“I’m twenty-nine and I’ve seen a lot more shit than you, kid. You don’t want to end up in juvie.” He explained, pulling into the precinct. “Why don’t you just let me go then?” Renjun retorted.    
  
Officer Seo laughed, “Not letting you go that easy.”  _ Worth a try _ , Renjun frowned.    
  
“Over there kid,” the officer pointed to a cell where only another teen around Renjun’s own age sat, sulking.    
  
“I’m seventeen, you know. You can stop calling me  _ kid _ .” Renjun pointed out to the officer, sitting down heavily next to the boy.    
  
Renjun stared at the boy as the other looked down at him, eyes hardened like he sat in this exact spot every other night. “Can I help you?” he asked, arms crossed.    
  
Renjun shrugged, “I dunno. Can you?” The boy huffed. “What’re you in for?”    
  
“Something. If I tell you, you wouldn’t believe me. What are you here for?” Renjun inquired. The boy rolled his eyes. “Stole something. God forbid I’m  _ starving _ , Youngho!” The boy yelled and the officer at the desk shook his head. “Get a  _ job _ , Minhyung!”   
  
Renjun looked between the two. “You guys know each other?” The boy, who Renjun now know was named Minhyung, nodded slightly. If he wasn’t looking for it, Renjun would have missed it.    
  
“Friend of a friend. Pretty shitty at it, if you ask me. Puts me in here so I know what the ‘real thing’ is like when I turn eighteen next year. As if it’s my fault my parent doesn’t give a flying crap about me.” Minhyung added air quotes where necessary.    
  
“Felt that,” Renjun muttered. “How are you gonna get out?” Minhyung shrugged, “Johnny lets me out when he’s done with his shift. Usually around six am. But it’s a Friday so…”   
  
Renjun looked around for a clock. “When’s that?” “Don’t know. Do you always talk so much when you’re in here?” Minhyung retorted.    
  
“I’ve never been in a jail cell before.” Renjun confessed. “Oh, a clean record. How great for you,” Minhyung replied, sarcasm dripping like honey.    
  
“Hey, Officer Seo! I have a lot of physics homework due in a few hours so if you could just let me go—“ “I’ll let you out in an hour with Minhyung.” the older man decided with a smug expression, watching as the two teenagers conversed.    
  
Minhyung groaned. “Since we’ve got a long hour, what’s your name?”    
  
Renjun bit his lip, deciding if he should tell.    
  
Officer Seo was obviously eavesdropping (and not subtlety like any other adult with more than two brain cells would). The cop could hear and put his name into the system. Then he’d find out who his parents were and ask why he wasn’t home. Or maybe the officer would track him and follow him home every day. The thought made his skin crawl.    
  
“Uh... My friends call me Injeolmi.” “Rice cake?” Minhyung repeated, in English, unimpressed. Renjun nodded. “So… Is your name a secret or something?” “I have a lot of secrets,” Renjun winked.    
  
“You shouldn’t say that in front of an officer.” Officer Seo stated, twirling the ring of keys on his finger. “Gonna let me out now?” Minhyung asked.    
  
The older man gave the two boys a sly smile. “I’ll let you two out. If you both promise you can last one month without ending up here again.”   
  
Minhyung cursed. “You know that’s literally impossible. That’s not fair at all.” Officer Seo gave the older boy a look, “I’m here to help you, Mark.” “I don’t need your help,” the older teen muttered, kicking at the metal bars.    
  
Renjun shrugged. “Yeah, whatever.”  _ As if he’d find me again _ , he thought. “Okay. And since there’s only one high school in this district, I’ll assume you both attend. I better see the both of you together when I’m patrolling.”   
  
Both teens groaned. “I don’t even know him!” Minhyung protested, reaching through the bars and swatting at Officer Seo. He looked unthreatened, his smile only growing.

  
  
  


> **_hyuck (06:57)_ ** _ : im gonna have a heart attack _
> 
> **_hyuck (06:57)_ ** _ : renjun can you please fucking answer _
> 
>  
> 
> **_jeno (06:57)_ ** _ : he’s gonna be on the news tomorrow _
> 
>  
> 
> **_jaemin (06:58)_ ** _ : jeno shut tf up …  _
> 
>  
> 
> **_hyuck (06:58)_ ** _ : WHERE IS HE _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (07:09)_ ** _ : do you ever stop talking _
> 
>  
> 
> **_hyuck (07:10)_ ** _ : YOUR DUMBASS GOT ARRESTED OVER A BAG _
> 
>  
> 
> **_jaemin (07:10)_ ** _ : what did you tell the police anyway _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (07:12)_ ** _ : … _
> 
> **_renjun (07:12)_ ** _ : we made a deal _
> 
>  
> 
> **_jeno (07:13)_ ** _ : you didn’t say anything about Us right _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (07:43)_ ** _ : ofc not do i look like a snitch _
> 
>  
> 
> **_jaemin (07:44)_ ** _ : fifth grade says otherwise huang _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (07:44)_ ** _ : in my ten year old self defence you took my scented markers _
> 
> **_renjun (07:44)_ ** _ : and i didn’t like you back then _
> 
>  
> 
> **_jaemin (07:45)_ ** _ : wow _
> 
>  
> 
> **_hyuck (07:46)_ ** _ : can you tell us what the deal was _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (07:50)_ ** _ : alr,,,,, i have to make friends with the officer’s son or wtvr _
> 
>  
> 
> **_jeno (07:51)_ ** _ : [SILENCE].  _
> 
>  
> 
> **_jaemin (07:52)_ ** _ : sounds p gay if you ask me _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (07:53)_ ** _ : good thing no one asked you. _

  
  


Renjun left out the part about not having to be caught for a month but he supposed he could tell them when a better opportunity presented itself. At the moment, he didn’t really care. right now he had to drag himself to class before the late bell rang.

 

His lack of efforts to not be late went unnoticed, arriving one minute before 08:05 and getting to class before 08:10. Despite looking like the trash cans in the courtyard, Renjun gave himself a pat on the back as he sat in his assigned seat for government and economics. The teacher let out an exasperated sigh.

 

Renjun being late to Econ was regular, him being late since the first day of classes. He was never late enough for the teacher to warrant him a late slip so for now, Renjun considered himself safe.

 

He looked around, having missed a few notes that he knew he would need. The raven haired boy bit his lip, mentally cursing to himself. Jaemin was all the way across the room, out of his whisper and poking range. If they tried to converse with each other from this distance, the teacher would give them detention faster than Renjun could explain democracy.

 

Before he picked up his pen in defeat, Renjun felt a poke on his back. He turned around, almost falling out of his chair upon seeing who was sat behind him. “Hey… I have the notes if you want them,” Minhyung whispered, showing Renjun what he had missed.

 

Half of Renjun wanted to open the window and jump out but the other half of him decided to reply. “Okay. I’ll take them after class.”

 

And that was how Renjun thought about Minhyung, a stranger who he had sat in a jail cell with for an hour, for the rest of his eighty minute government and economics class.

  
  
  


+

  
  
  


There are times when people ask things they shouldn’t necessarily ask. In this moment, one of those questions was presented to Renjun and he didn’t like that he couldn’t answer it. Not without sounding creepy and vague.

 

“So, why were you talking to Mark Lee in Econ?” Jaemin asked, as the two of them sat for lunch. Renjun stuffed his face, to avoid answering for a little longer. “He had the notes,” he answered with a shrug. Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but then you guys talked after class. I was waiting for you by the door but you took too long so I left.” 

 

“Is it hard to believe that I may have other friends than you, Jeno, and Donghyuck?” Renjun retorted, setting down his chopsticks. “Not when Mark Lee has sat behind you for two months and now you’re suddenly interacting with him,” Jaemin pointed out.

 

Renjun scowled. Why did this, of all things, intrigue Jaemin? Doesn’t he know how to leave a guy who is being blackmailed by a police officer alone (The answer to that question: no)?

 

“Oh my… He must be the son,” Jaemin concluded, a sly smile on the rise. Renjun shook his hands to dismiss the assumption. “No, no, no. I just needed the notes and you were too far from me to ask.” 

 

“You could have waited until lunch to ask me,” Jaemin pushed. “But you didn’t. Instead you spent the four minutes between classes to talk to Mark Lee! Oh, wait. Oh my god, don’t tell me you actually like him?” Jaemin smiled widely and mischievously.

 

Renjun almost choked on his water, coughing before he could reply. “No way! I’ve barely even known him for a day!” Jaemin clapped his hands, “But you’ve been thinking about it though?” Renjun groaned. “No! Can we not do this today, or at all, please?” He pleaded but Jaemin clearly did not want to let it go. 

 

“My sweet Injun… You know the bro code. Donghyuck is going to have your neck.” Jaemin laughed. As if there was anything funny about the current situation. “Hyuck said he was over Mark. Doesn’t he make out with Xuxi in the janitors closet instead of coming to Anatomy?” Renjun assumed, stabbing at the remains of his lunch. “Not the point,” Jaemin retorted. “You know how Hyuckie is. But don’t let that get in the way of you getting a boyfriend.”

 

“He is  _ not _ going to be my boyfriend.” 

 

“He is.”

 

“Not!”

  
  
  


Then, after two more weeks of drowning in homeworks, the time for the group to hit the streets again came sooner than Renjun thought. He bit his lip when Jeno bought it up at lunch that Friday, deciding on their theme for the night.

 

“Actually… I can’t go with you guys.” Renjun confessed, pushing the food around in his tupperware to avoid eye contact. “What do you mean you can’t go?” Donghyuck asked. “It’s exactly what he means,” Jaemin retorted.

 

Renjun sighed, looking away for a moment before returning his gaze to his friends. “You guys remember the deal I made with that officer? He said I have to stay out of his way for a whole month.” Donghyuck scoffed. “C’mon, Injun. We’re going downtown. There’s no way that specific cop is going to end up arresting you again.”

 

The rest of the table stayed silent for a beat. “I don’t know, Hyuckie. Maybe it’s a good idea that Renjun doesn’t come.” Jaemin suggested. “What if that cop is like tracking him or something?”   
  


Renjun’s eyes widened at that, felt his body tense as his brain activated his flight or fight response or some shit. He hated the thought of it and the fact that Jaemin brought up someone watching him made him want to disable all the security cameras in his house.

 

Donghyuck frowned, obviously not liking the idea but Renjun supposed his friend had no choice. “Fine. Just until you’re in the clear.” Renjun nodded. “If there’s one thing I never want to stop doing, it’s tagging the buildings with you guys.”

 

Jaemin cooed and pinched Renjun’s cheeks at that, despite his discomfort. “Next time we’ll give you a whole building to spray on.”

 

Renjun went through his last two classes sulking. He hated missing out on their nights. The only time he’s missed them was when he was sick or if his parents were home, both situations very rare. Though he really couldn’t be mad, Renjun thought to himself. He was the only person who got himself into this mess by deciding to go back for his bag. Renjun still wasn’t sure why he decided on doing that. There was nothing he really needed in the bag anyway, except a few extra cans that were pretty pricey. Besides that, it was just some duffel he bought at the store.

 

He took his sweet time packing his bag at his locker, knowing that his three friends were going to Jeno’s house together and Renjun was walking to an empty home. 

 

“Afternoon.” An unexpected yet now recognizable voice greeted Renjun as he swung his backpack off of his left shoulder.

 

“How was school?” His father asked, sitting at the dining room table. Renjun shrugged, unfazed by his father’s sudden presence. “The usual.” 

 

Renjun wasn’t sure what ‘the usual’ consisted of. Maybe going to school and slaving away for eight hours. Then returning home and doing homework for another six. These were the constants in his life for the past two weeks, since meeting Minhyung. The older teen had squeezed his way in Renjun’s daily routine, replacing his allotted time slot for spray painting. For some reason, Renjun didn’t mind.

 

“When did you and mom get back?” He asked, dropping his bag at one of the chairs and taking a seat. His father cleared his throat. “Your mother is still in China. She had to go to Fujian to settle some other agreements and deals. I’ll be going back to Jilin later tonight.” Renjun frowned. “How much later?” “I leave for the airport in a few minutes.”

 

The current time was forty past five. Renjun knew his father would go to his office and not say anything to him for the rest of his time at home anyway. It wasn’t worth it to ask if he could spend time with him before he left. The older man would only say that he had more work to do and shrug Renjun away like he was mosquito in the summer night. “Have you made any new friends?” His father asked, looking up from his laptop for a moment. “Those three boys you hang around are… not people someone like you should be with.” 

 

Renjun refrained himself from rolling his eyes. He knew that his parents saw whatever the cameras recorded in the living areas and basement; the areas Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck and Jaemin often frequented that didn’t include Renjun’s own bedroom or the bathrooms. “They like me for me, not for our money. I’d rather have them than someone who asks me to buy them shit twenty-four seven,” Renjun retorted, crossing his arms.

 

His parents did this to him every time they came home, whether it was just one of them or both returning at the same time. The two of them trying to dictate Renjun’s life as if they even cared anyway. If they cared, they’d stay home year round instead of only coming back for Christmas just to drag Renjun with them to China for two weeks. Except Renjun didn’t mind going back to China for the three summer months. At least he could be with his relatives, people who did care.

 

On the topic of people who care, Renjun thought of texting one of his friends. Then he remembered they were all busy together without him because he almost got himself arrested two weeks ago. Renjun still hasn’t told his parents about that. He probably never would.

 

“Watch your language. Besides, would you rather have friends that protect your image or ruin it?” His father asked, in one of those condescending tones that made Renjun want to bang his head on the wall until he got a concussion. “I think I would rather have friends with brain cells and a heart. Unlike you and mom. I’m not even sure either of you have one of those.” 

 

Renjun picked up his school bag and stormed to his room before he could hear his father yell and bitch about anything else. It would only continue to worsen his already dampened mood. There was only one thing* that could make him feel better (*person).

  
  
  


> **_renjun (17:47)_ ** _ : are you busy rn _
> 
>  
> 
> **_minhyung (17:49)_ ** _ : No. _
> 
> **_minhyung (17:58)_ ** _ : Hello??? _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (17:59)_ ** _ : … _
> 
> **_renjun (18:08)_ ** _ : [location attached] _
> 
> **_renjun (18:10)_ ** _ : can you come here _
> 
>  
> 
> **_minhyung (18:15)_ ** _ : Is that your home address? _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (18:18)_ ** _ : yes…  _
> 
>  
> 
> **_minhyung (18:20)_ ** _ : Okay. _

  
  
  


Renjun didn’t really expect Minhyung to come. He’d figured that the older teen would see the neighbourhood Renjun lived in and automatically turn around, saying  _ fuck it _ to himself and ignore Renjun for the rest of the school year and the deal they made with Officer Seo. But to say Renjun wasn’t surprised when he opened the front door to see the two of them on his front porch, it’d definitely be a lie.

 

“Mark told me to drive him over. Didn’t think someone like you would live in a house like this,” Officer Seo commented. Renjun just shrugged. The police officer and Mark agreed on a time to pick the latter up and went off, leaving the two boys to themselves.

 

“We never really get together outside of school.” Minhyung pointed out. “I know… I just-I wanted… needed someone to talk to. You’re that person. Surprise?” The older teen gave Renjun a look. “So basically, your other three friends are busy and you had no one else to call?”

 

Renjun huffed, “I guess. But there is no way we’re staying here,” He concluded, remembering that his father had a bit more time before leaving again. Minhyung raised an eyebrow as Renjun pulled him down his front steps, dragging him along. “So… where exactly are we going then?” “Somewhere.”

 

The two walked for ten minutes in a comfortable silence… or as comfortable silence can be between two acquaintances who are voluntarily together outside of school for the first time.

 

Renjun knew he was still holding onto Minhyung’s hand even after they arrived at their destination but part of him didn’t care. He didn’t care that both of their hands were sweaty or that someone from school could see them and say something.

 

“A diner? Couldn’t we have just ate food at your own house instead of walking for ten minutes?” Minhyung asked, removing his hand from Renjun’s iron grip and slipping into the seat across from him in the booth. Renjun shook his head. “Too many ears.” Minhyung gave him another look. “We’re in a public restaurant. What about that is more confidential than your own home?”

 

“That’s not the point. Look, I don’t expect you to understand—” “What’s there to understand? You live in a huge ass house in a gated community?” Minhyung interrupted. Renjun frowned. “There’s more to me than just my money, Mark.”

 

There was a beat of silence. “I’m sorry,” The older teen apologised. “I shouldn’t judge a book by it’s cover.” Renjun quietly agreed. “Alright, well… what did you want to talk about?” Mark asked. Renjun was contemplating answering when the waiter approached give them their orders. Renjun bit his lip, “It doesn’t really matter now.”

 

Mark shook his head, “Don’t do that.” “Do what?” “You obviously want to talk about something bothering you otherwise you wouldn’t have texted me. I used to do that with Johnny sometimes,” Mark admitted, swirling his straw in his cup of water. “It took me awhile before I could trust him with everything. Even though he and I aren’t brothers, it really feels like maybe in another lifetime we were or could be.”

 

Renjun sipped his water. He wondered if he’d ever trust Mark like that… It wouldn’t hurt to start now, right?

 

“Fine,” Renjun sighed. “It’s about my parents.” Mark snickered at that. “Tell me something I  _ don’t _ know about shitty parents. I haven’t seen my dad since kindergarten.”

 

Renjun blinked, not expecting that. “Oh…” 

 

Mark waved a hand to dismiss him. “It’s whatever now. Anyway, you?” 

 

Mark looked up at Renjun with that familiar hardened yet understanding gaze. It was enough to make Renjun’s blood run cold and give him goosebumps. But he knew Mark now. And Mark had first hand experience similar to what Renjun was going through just from his vague segue for his spiel about his parents. 

 

“It’s just… They make everything so difficult. They only care about their work and hate my friends because they probably think they’re poor has beens. They never ask about me when they come home, which that is pretty rare anyway. It’s just school and ‘ _ Why haven’t you found people that can take you out of the house _ ’ or ‘ _ Don’t just sit around with you in your room, Renjun, find some friends _ ’. It’s like they want me to have fake friends who could give two shits about me and only want our money!” 

 

It wasn’t a lot, but it was all that Renjun was willing to give up about his frustrations. Of course, there were more, a lot more, but Mark didn’t need to hear about those yet… or ever. 

 

“Honestly… I don’t know how much of this I can help you with,” Mark admitted. “Seeing a five makes me ecstatic and you probably have more money than what my existence is worth,” He chuckled, even though there was nothing funny. Renjun just shrugged for the umpteenth time. 

 

“It’s whatever. I just had to tell someone that isn’t Jaemin, Hyuck, or Jeno.” Renjun confessed.

 

Mark stayed silent, probably taking in everything Renjun just said. “I’m really not someone you should take advice from but fuck them. This is your last year! You can go to good college and get miles away from them.” Renjun bit the inside of his lip. “I’d only be getting closer to them,” He muttered.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Mark inquired, stuffing his hands in his sweatshirt pockets as the two walked side by side back to Renjun’s house. By now, he was sure his father was long gone, at the airport probably. Maybe already on the plane. 

 

“Most of the universities I’m applying to are in China. I’d either go back to my hometown to stay close to my relatives but I also want to be on my own for a while, you know?” The question was rhetorical but Mark answered anyway.

 

“Honestly, I don’t even know if I have the money to go to college in Canada. My grades are good enough for scholarships and Johnny said he’d help out but I don’t want to inconvenience him and his boyfriend because my mom is high as a kite or drunk out of her mind all the time.”

 

Renjun frowned at that. He looked away, watching as a stray cat ran down the street. He knew the hatred of people giving him pitying expressions so he tried to spare Mark’s feelings. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. Johnny seems like a great guy.” Mark kicked a rock into the street, the ghost of a smile could be heard in his response. “He really is. Enough about me. What the fuck kind of job do your parents have that you live in this kind of house? In this neighbourhood?” Mark asked, incredulously and effortlessly shifting the conversation’s focus from himself onto Renjun. The younger hated him for being so skilled at that. He chose to ignore the question as he unlocked the front door.

 

“Welcome to my home… again,” Renjun muttered, closing his bedroom door behind them. Mark gaped at the space, decor, and such. Renjun grimaced. It was just a roof over his head and nothing more. Once it was time to leave for university, Renjun would make sure no one knew of who he really was. “Way more than what I’ve got. I could never live here.”

 

( _ Good thing you don’t have to _ )

 

Renjun rummaged around his room, retrieving a duffle and two masks, as well as some spray cans Donghyuck had left lying in the closet. “What are we doing with so much spray paint?” Mark asked, as he reluctantly followed Renjun to another room in his house.

 

“Painting… duh?” He retorted, tossing the other senior a can. “I paint whatever I want in here. It’s another room in my house that my parents don’t monitor because they haven’t furnished it. They’re never home so they don’t even know I do shit in here anyway,” Renjun shrugged, starting his own project over the wall he had recently painted over with white a week ago.

 

Mark chuckled, “You’re really something else, Huang Renjun.” The Chinese teen smiled. “So I’ve been told.”

  
  
  


+

  
  
  


“So, when were you going to tell us you got a boyfriend?” 

 

Renjun choked on his water. “A what?” 

 

Jaemin laughed, Jeno sighed, and Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “You broke the bro code.” He answered, crossing his arms. “Told you so!” Jaemin whispered, albeit loud enough for the whole table to hear, with more laughs in between. Renjun glared at him.

 

“I have no idea what you guys are talking about.” Maybe if he pretended not to know, they wouldn’t continue to bug him about it. 

 

( _ Wrong. _ )

 

“We all know Mark Lee has been up your ass since last Friday. What does Jaemin know that you haven’t told us?” Donghyuck whined. Renjun closed his eyes for a moment. Just his luck, that everything was coming back to bite him. He couldn’t lie! They were his best friends, even if it seemed that Donghyuck was more interested than Jeno. 

 

“Remember when I said I had to be friends with that police officer’s son or whatever?”

 

Jaemin nodded, despite already knowing. Donghyuck still looked confused but Jeno had an expression of realization. “Mark Lee’s dad is a police officer?” 

 

Renjun fought the urge to get up from the lunch table and never speak to his friends ever again. “No, they’re like—it’s complicated, okay? Besides, we’re not dating. Just friends.” Renjun decided, crumpling the plastic bag that held his lunch.

 

Jaemin scoffed, “As if we’ll believe that. C’mon, Injun, you can tell us. Hyuckie won’t be mad, he’s dating Yukhei now.” “Yukhei and I are not dating.” Donghyuck interrupted, chewing on his own rice angrily. “Does it matter who we are or are not dating?” Renjun muttered, getting up to throw away his garbage. 

 

Walking to the nearest recycle bin, Renjun noticed that Mark wasn’t sitting too far from it, at another table. He knew that going over to him would add fuel to the flames his friends deliberately lit but seeing the older alone made him upset.

 

“Hey,” Was his greeting, taking a seat across from Mark who had his headphones in and laptop on the table. Mark looked up returning Renjun’s greeting with a confused expression. “You never talk to me at school.” He answered. It made Renjun’s heart hurt for a second. He was at a loss for words, opening his mouth to respond but subsequently closing it after realizing he didn’t really know how to respond to that.

 

“Just kidding,” Mark muttered. “Is there anything specific you needed? More notes from Econ?” Renjun shook his head. “No. I just—I was wondering… Maybe you’d like to sit with my friends and I? For the rest of lunch, maybe?” He had no idea why this simple question was making his heart race and his hands sweaty.

 

Mark looked at the time and shrugged. “Sure, why not.” Renjun didn’t think he’d get this far, honestly. They walked back to Jaemin, Jeno and Donghyuck. “If they say or ask anything weird, just know you don’t have to respond to it.” Renjun warned him. “How bad can they be?”

 

“Oh my gosh, it’s Renjun’s boyfriend!” Jaemin shouted.  _ Bad is an under exaggeration… _ Renjun thought, trying to rid of the blush creeping on his face. Mark laughed. “I didn’t know we were dating.” “We are not. If we weren’t at school right now, Na Jaemin, I swear to God.” Renjun threatened, glaring at the pink haired boy in front of him.

 

“You don’t scare him, Injun. You trying to fight someone would be like a baby that just started teething!” Jeno commented. Everyone at the table laughed. “You guys are so not funny.” Renjun sulked. “It’s just a joke, babe,” Mark commented, patting Renjun’s thigh in consolation.

 

( _ Minhyung Lee… You’re dead. _ )

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

Everyone at the table sighed. 

 

“His rich kid voice is coming out,” Jeno rolled his eyes. “What’s his rich kid voice?” Mark asked. 

 

Renjun scowled. “No one answer that fucking question.” 

 

“His voice gets all nasally and his tone is rude when he doesn’t get what he wants!” Donghyuck blurted. 

 

“He uses it all the time at stores and around us. Sometimes he doesn’t even notice,” Jaemin added on, reaching across the table to pinch Renjun’s cheeks. 

 

( _ This is it. This is what the Book of Revelation was talking about when they speculated the end of the world. _ )

 

Before Mark could answer, the bell for next class rang. Renjun silently prayed to any God, thanking them for their impeccable timing. “Good bye!” Renjun waved, walking off before anyone else could ask if they wanted to walk to their lockers together.

 

“Renjun, wait!” Mark called after him, jogging to catch up. “I forgot to tell you since your friends were… kind of distracting. Johnny wants to, uh—he wants you to come over. For dinner… Tonight.” 

 

The request made Renjun’s cheeks burn again. Did Mark know what he was asking? They might as well have been dating from what the fuck just went on in the last fifteen minutes of lunch! He would have declined, had Mark asked him over text but since they were face to face, there was no way Renjun could say no.

 

Renjun continued to walk and Mark followed. They would have to go separate ways soon, as they didn’t have their last block class together. 

 

“Place and time?” 

 

Mark smiled. “I’ll text you everything after school.”

  
  
  


> **_minhyung (16:39)_ ** _ : Hey! _
> 
> **_minhyung (16:39)_ ** _ : [location attached] _
> 
> **_minhyung (16:39)_ ** _ : You can come at around 7pm. _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (17:43)_ ** _ : kk _
> 
>  
> 
> **_minhyung (17:43)_ ** _ : Johnny’s boyfriend will be home tonight. _
> 
> **_minhyung (17:44)_ ** _ : Just so you know. :) _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (17:45)_ ** _ : was that information supposed to make me feel better? _
> 
> **_renjun (17:45)_ ** _ : bc now i feel even more nervous _
> 
>  
> 
> **_minhyung (17:46)_ ** _ : Oh… did I make you nervous? ;) _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (17:46)_ ** _ : … _
> 
> **_renjun (17:46)_ ** _ : im blocking ur number _
> 
>  
> 
> **_minhyung (17:47)_ ** _ : See you soon! _
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
> **_renjun (18:48)_ ** _ : help _
> 
>  
> 
> **_jaemin (18:48)_ ** _ : what _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (18:49)_ ** _ : im.. on the bus to mark’s “dad’s” house _
> 
>  
> 
> **_hyuck (18:52)_ ** _ : YOU’RE WHAT _
> 
>  
> 
> **_jeno (18:53)_ ** _ : i told u guys he was lying _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (18:54)_ ** _ : stfu jeno i’m gonna shit myself _
> 
>  
> 
> **_jaemin (18:55)_ ** _ : my bby is all grown up wtf _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (18:55)_ ** _ : …  _
> 
> **_renjun (18:55)_ ** _ : i’m putting my phone on do not disturb _
> 
>  
> 
> **_jeno (18:56)_ ** _ : no tell us everything _
> 
>  
> 
> **_hyuck (18:57)_ ** _ : kiss him _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (18:58)_ ** _ : Goodbye. _
> 
>  
> 
> **_jaemin (19:00)_ ** _ : they grow up so fast omg )’: _

  
  
  


Officer Seo’s house was nothing Renjun expected it to be, although he wasn’t really sure what he was expecting. 

 

He hoped he hadn’t overdressed for the occasion. He knew it was just dinner but the kinds of dinners Renjun was used to attending were definitely not like the one he was about to enter.

  
  
  


> **_renjun (19:03)_ ** _ : im outside.. _
> 
>  
> 
> **_minhyung (19:04)_ ** _ : Great! _
> 
> **_minhyung (19:04)_ ** _ : Give me a sec _

  
  
  


Renjun was starting to think that maybe he should have declined the offer. He started to turn around, desperately trying to fight the urge to walk down the stairs and back to the bus stop until the door opened behind him. “Hey,” was Mark’s answer. Despite hanging out with the older more often, seeing him outside of uniform didn’t phase him as much as it used to when he was new to being around him but this  [ outfit ](https://twitter.com/nctmarkarchive/status/941611118451220480) seemed to knock the breath out of Renjun’s lungs.

 

“Come in, unless you want to eat outside,” Mark joked, pulling the shorter boy into the house.

 

It was warm, unlike the chilly winds blowing outside. The house smelled of cinnamon and pine trees, even though Christmas was still a month away. The thought made Renjun feel sad so he tried to push it away. “We meet again and this time you’re not behind bars!” Johnny greeted, laughing like he just made the best joke of the millenium. Mark sighed, standing behind Renjun.

 

“Oh, is this Mark’s boyfriend?” A new voice asked, coming from somewhere. “I-I’m not—” “It’s okay, you guys are taking it slow. Johnny and I took a while to become official, too.” “Jaehyun hyung…  _ Please _ .” Mark begged. Renjun turned around, watching Mark rub his cheeks to rid of the blush creeping on his face. 

 

( _ Cute. _ )

 

“You know, we still don’t even know your name,” Johnny pointed out, urging the rest of them to follow him to the dining room. Renjun bit his lip. There was no way for him to get out of this. Mark may not know who his parents are but Johnny and his boyfriend totally will.

 

“Huang Renjun, sir,” He held his hand out for a hand shake but Johnny hugged him instead. “You don’t have to call me sir or Officer Seo here or anymore.” Johnny insisted. “By any chance, are you related to that lawyer, Huang Bolin? The lawyer who had to defend one of the biggest criminals in China?” Johnny’s boyfriend asked, taking a seat.

 

Renjun followed, taking a seat next to Mark as well as nodding to the question. “Yeah, he’s uh—he’s my dad. And my mother is the Chief Financial Officer of an important Chinese company too.” He informed them, voice falling flat. He didn’t like talking about his parents and he knew that they could tell. “Anyway,” Johnny attempted to change the subject, “Jaehyun and I tried to make a Chinese dish but it didn’t work out so well. We decided on something more American in the end so we hope you don’t mind.”

 

Renjun recognised the bowl as  Ma Po Tofu. He smiled, appreciating the effort and thoughts, “I’m sure it’s great.” He tried to reassure them, genuinely happy. If this was what having a real family was like, Renjun wished he had one. “We like to be a home away from home,” Jaehyun stated, passing around plates full of things.

 

After they finished eating, Johnny and Jaehyun asked Renjun questions about himself. The teen knew it was a habit of Johnny’s job as a police officer and all but the interrogation made him reconsider the reasoning for being invited over for dinner. Was Mark hoping that Renjun would consider this a date or that their relationship was something more intimate than friendship by letting him into this part of his life? He wasn’t sure and if he kept thinking about it, it would make his brain hurt.

 

“I met Mark when he was about twelve. I watched him try to steal a loaf of bread from the grocery store and the rest is history. So, would you like to see some pictures we have of him in our photo books?” Johnny asked. Mark groaned, “Hyung!” “Yes, please!” Renjun smiled.

 

Johnny and Jaehyun talked for a while, deliberately embarrassing Mark with a few stories before Renjun declared that it was time for him to leave. He knew his father would probably be checking the monitors in about a half hour which was approximately how long it would take him to get back home by bus. “Is anyone coming to pick you up?” Jaehyun asked as Renjun shrugged his coat on.

 

“No, I’ll just take the bus —” “The bus?” Johnny asked incredulously. “Don’t be ridiculous, I can drive you home. C’mon kid.” What was Renjun supposed to do? Say no?

  
  
  


“Mark, you should walk Renjun to the door,” Johnny winked, parking in front of the driveway to Renjun’s house. Renjun would be a liar if he tried to deny the blush that burned on his cheeks. 

 

They walked in silence for the most part. It wasn’t awkward but more of a comfortable silence, which seemed to occur between the two of them more than the aforementioned.

 

“I’m sorry that they’re kind of like old dads,” Mark apologised, rubbing the back of his neck. Renjun shrugged, “It’s okay, that’s just their way of showing that they love you.”

 

( _ Must be nice. _ )

 

Now it was awkward. Neither boy really wanted to say goodbye, hoping to spend even a millisecond more of time together before the other had to leave. “Jaehyun hyung said tonight would be unsuccessful if I went back without saying this so I’ll just say it. I really like you Renjun and I hope you had a good time.” 

 

Mark Lee what? Renjun could have sworn his heart fell out of his ass. He stuttered over his words, trying to think of an answer. “I understand if you just wanted a friendship or something.” Renjun grabbed Mark’s hand as he began to walk down the driveway, turning him around. 

 

( _ Here goes nothing! _ )

 

Before he could convince himself not to do it anymore, Renjun kissed Mark. It wasn’t too much, just a chaste kiss to his lips that ended before it really started. “See you on Monday!” Renjun slammed his front door in Mark’s face, leaning against the door.

  
  
  


> **_renjun (22:38)_ ** _ : i just kissed mark lee _
> 
> **_renjun (22:38)_ ** _ : OH MY GOD _
> 
> **_renjun (22:38)_ ** _ : I JUST KISSED MARK LEE _
> 
>  
> 
> **_hyuck (22:45)_ ** _ : … _
> 
>  
> 
> **_jaemin (22:45)_ ** _ : the simulation is broken. _

  
  
  


+

  
  
  


It was the middle of December and the weather was finally beginning to get colder than the previous month, welcoming snow and some hail with it. Renjun wasn’t opposed to it, quite enjoying the aesthetic it brought for Christmas.

 

His parents would be coming home in two days with his cousins in tow, planning to arrive in Seoul three days after them. Renjun desperately hoped they wouldn’t be busy. For once in his seventeen years of life, he wanted them to be home. He wanted them to meet Mark and his friends and finally get off his ass before they returned back to their demanding work schedules.

 

“So I’m thinking we should hit that one building that’s just finished being constructed tomorrow,” Jeno commented at lunch that day. Since dating Mark, the older would usually join them for lunch but today he had to make up a test for AP English Lit. 

 

“Hell yeah,” Renjun agreed. “Let’s do something international this time,” He suggested. He’d seen things going around on Twitter about the government in America and it seemed interesting enough to dedicate one of their nights to. 

 

Jeno nodded, typing down the suggestion. Jaemin and Donghyuck agreed in the end. “You sure you won’t be busy tonight?” Jaemin winked. Renjun rolled his eyes. “I missed last month, no way I’m missing tonight. Besides, it’s been so long since that deal. I bet that cop has forgotten about what he said to me,” Renjun waved away Jaemin’s doubts. 

 

“Alright then. Tonight we’re going international!” Donghyuck clasped his hands together, effectively ending their confidential conversation before the bell rang. 

  
  
  


> **_minhyung (01:17)_ ** _ : Hey _
> 
> **_minhyung (01:29)_ ** _ : Can I call you? _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (02:38)_ ** _ : kinda busy rn _
> 
>  
> 
> **_minhyung (02:39)_ ** _ : Okay. _
> 
> **_minhyung (02:40)_ ** _ : Sorry. _

  
  
  


Just as he put his phone back in his pocket and finished leaving the group’s tag, Donghyuck tapped Renjun’s shoulder. “Cops are on the way. We gotta go.” 

 

The four of them discarded themselves of all spray cans in a trash bin across the street from their location, walking back to where Jaemin parked his car for the night. “Watch where you’re going,” A voice hissed after bumping his shoulder harshly with Renjun. A voice that Renjun would recognise even if the world was ending.

 

He shouldn’t have said anything, really, but right now his mouth had a mind of its own. 

 

“Mark?” 

 

The older froze in his steps, turning around. “Renjun? What are you doing out here?” 

 

“What are  _ you  _ doing out here?” Renjun asked, avoiding the question that was directed to him first.

 

Despite it being two in the morning and very dark out, Renjun could tell Mark was squinting his eyes at him with suspicion. “Hey, we have to go,” Jaemin whispered, grabbing onto Renjun’s forearm. Renjun frowned. He couldn’t risk this again but he didn’t want to leave either. 

 

For the first time in a long time, Renjun followed his mind instead of his heart. 

 

He looked over his shoulder after he got halfway down the block, just to see if Mark was still there. The older teen’s silhouette was gone, as expected. Renjun pulled out his phone, unlocking it to see his messages. 

  
  
  


> **_father (02:38)_ ** _ : Got off the plane. Coming home w Mom.  _
> 
>  
> 
> **_mother (02:59)_ ** _ : Where are you? _
> 
>  
> 
> **_father (03:04)_ ** _ : Renjun. Come home ASAP. _

  
  
  


“Fuck.”

 

Renjun was in deep shit later that morning. 

 

“Why were you out of the house at two in the morning?” His mother interrogated him at the dining table during breakfast. Renjun chewed on the inside of his cheek.

 

“I thought you were coming on Sunday so I stayed at a friend’s house.” He muttered, sitting down across from his parents. Technically, it wasn’t a lie. “Not with those three boys, I hope,” His father commented off-handedly, more interested with whatever was on his laptop than the conversation going on.

 

( _ What if I was? _ )

 

“No. I have more friends than them if you must know. You would know if you actually stayed home for one day besides Christmas. They’re not bad people because they’re not rich like us.” Renjun retorted, stabbing his food with his fork. 

 

“Honey… that’s not the point your father is trying to make.” 

 

“Well, it sure seems like it. And you know what? If it makes you so happy, my boyfriend has money since that’s all you seem to care about. His dad is a police officer and his other dad is a veterinarian. Is that good enough? Do his parents make enough money to satisfy your needs, dad?” Renjun pushed in his chair, not waiting for an answer. 

 

He could hear his mother calling for him to come back but it wasn’t worth it. Not when the only thing his father did when he came home was criticize him for his life choices. Neither of his parents deserved that luxury. They didn’t even know he was dating Mark or of his existence until now. They wouldn’t even know what he was up to half the time if they hadn’t put cameras practically everywhere in the house.

 

Renjun thought of something, just to spite his parents but he wasn’t sure if it would work out.

  
  
  


> **_renjun (11:48)_ ** _ : hey i got a question for you _
> 
>  
> 
> **_minhyung (11:50)_ ** _ : Oh _
> 
> **_minhyung (11:50)_ ** _ : Now you can talk? _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (11:50)_ ** _ : what? _
> 
>  
> 
> **_minhyung (11:54)_ ** _ : Why the hell were you out at two in the morning? _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (11:54)_ ** _ : … _
> 
> **_renjun (11:55)_ ** _ : it’s a long story. _
> 
>  
> 
> **_minhyung (11:58)_ ** _ : I have time. _

  
  
  


Renjun sighed. Of course, things weren’t working his way when he needed them to. How was he supposed to tell Mark about why he was really with Jaemin, Jeno and Donghyuck at two in the morning? What if he went to Johnny and had the four of them arrested? Renjun bit his lip. He shouldn’t think of Mark that way.

  
  
  


> **_renjun (12:01)_ ** _ : come over…? _
> 
>  
> 
> **_minhyung (12:03)_ ** _ : Ok. _
> 
> **_minhyung (12:05)_ ** _ : I have something to tell you too. _
> 
>  
> 
> **_renjun (12:05)_ ** : _okay_

  
  
  


Despite claiming they came home to spend family time together, Renjun’s parents had already went out by the time Mark has arrived, doing whatever it is they did when they working. 

 

“So… This better be a good explanation,” Mark demanded, following Renjun to the living area. The shorter stayed silent, racking his brain for any words adequate enough to explain why he was out at two in the morning without confessing that he was basically a government criminal.

 

There were no words, as expected. Renjun paced the room, biting his lip, picking at the skin around his nails with apprehension.

 

( _ There’s no other way to say it _ )

 

( _ Just tell him _ )

 

( _ I don’t want to be arrested _ )

 

( _ Mark wouldn’t let you get arrested _ )

 

“Okay,” Renjun said at last, finally deciding to completely wing it. “I am… I am the person who vandalizes buildings around Seoul.” 

 

Mark looked unimpressed. “Is this a joke?” Renjun frowned. “No, it’s not a joke. You don’t think there are any signs that point to me being one of those people?” 

 

“My guardian is a police officer.” Mark deadpanned. “Yeah, I hadn’t noticed,” Renjun retorted, rolling his eyes so hard he wouldn’t have been surprised if they got stuck in his head. “I have a room in my house dedicated to my painting, I have a stash of spray paint, and you saw me last night. What more proof do you need?” Renjun interrogated. There wasn’t much more proof he could give, if he had to be completely honest. He and the rest were good at covering their tracks, for the sake of not getting caught by the government and by his own parents.

 

Mark shrugged, “Take me with you one night.” Renjun gaped at the boy in front of him. “Are you out of your mind? No way,” Renjun declined, waving a hand to dismiss Mark’s absurd idea. “All five of us could get into a shit ton of trouble.” He insisted.

 

“Who else goes with you?” Mark asked. Renjun shut his mouth. “Classified information.” Mark rolled his eyes at that. “What about you? Why were you about at two in the morning, Mark Lee” Renjun changed the subject from his own ventures to his boyfriend’s, genuinely curious.

 

There was another silence, albeit shorter than the previous one.

 

“Well… My adoption is finalised tomorrow,” He answered, voice almost lower than a whisper. “What? Johnny and Jaehyun hyung are adopting you?”

 

Mark nodded. “It’s been a process since eighth grade. I just… It’s happening faster than it was and I don’t know. I can’t live with my mom anymore, even though I’ll be eighteen soon but what am I supposed to do without her?” 

 

Renjun knew the question was rhetorical. Even if it wasn’t, Renjun wouldn’t know how to answer it anyway.

 

“It’s whatever now. There’s nothing I can do to change what’s happening. I don’t know why I’d want to but… there’s that. Now that we’ve settled everything,” Mark’s voice drifted off into another silence. Neither boy had anything left to say. 

 

“Well, my parents want to meet Johnny and Jaehyun hyung after I kind of… argued with them earlier.” Renjun confessed. It was still technically a lie but Mark didn’t need to know that. “I’d have to ask them first, you know. Maybe you should’ve fought with them sooner.” 

 

Renjun sighed, half with exasperation and the other half with amusement. “You’re really something, Mark Lee.” His boyfriend smiled at him. “So I’ve been told.”

  
  
  


Later that night, Mark came back, this time with Johnny and Jaehyun by his side.

 

To say that Renjun was nervous would be an understatement. He was sure that at the rate his heart was beating, he’d be dead in about thirty minutes or so. Impressing his parents (read: father) was very hard to do, even for him and his family members so he hoped that Mark and his guardians had prepared some kind of divine conversation to make his parents (read: father) like them.

 

Or perhaps it wouldn’t really matter if they liked Mark since he would be leaving Korea soon for university anyway.

 

( _ Ouch… _ )

 

The thought made Renjun’s heart hurt even more. His stomach churned, watching as the adults conversed in their own universe. Mark hit Renjun’s foot with his own. “You good?” He whispered, leaning close as not to disturb the peace around them.

 

Renjun shook his head. “Just thinking… about not so great things.” He admitted, after taking a sip of water. Mark grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers under the table. He gave his hand a squeeze, “We’ll be okay.” 

 

“I hope so.”

  
  
  


+

  
  
  


A week later, they were not okay. 

 

“This is exactly what I was trying to avoid when I said that you shouldn’t come!” Renjun hissed, Mark following closely behind him into an empty alley. 

 

The older laughed, putting a hand in front of his mouth to stifle the loudness of the noise. “And miss this? No way,” He whispered back, peeking his head around the corner. 

 

Renjun cursed. “Your father is literally driving around the area looking for us.” He deadpanned, putting his mask into his pocket. He’d have to throw it out at the rendezvous point. 

 

“He doesn’t even know it’s us.” Mark pointed out. 

 

“Yeah but he knows that we’re the kind of people who do dumb shit at approximately… this time of night. We’re suspects.” Renjun insisted, pulling Mark onto the sidewalk at the other end of the alleyway. 

 

“He’s not going to arrest you, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Mark insisted. 

 

Renjun gave him a dubious look. “I’ve been doing this since eighth grade. The reward for arresting me is probably more than what Johnny even makes. Besides, I’m not worried about myself. I’m worried for Hyuck, Jeno and Jaemin. And you.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about me, Renjun,” Mark insisted, grabbing the shorter boy’s hands. “Me worrying about you is in my job title. If I don’t, then I’ll go crazy or something.”

 

Mark laughed.

 

“I already told you. We’ll be okay.”

 

There was a beat silence. After a moment, Renjun nodded as Mark guided his hands to rest around his neck. “We’ll be okay.” 

 

Mark leaned in and Renjun met him halfway, fitting together like the perfect puzzle piece.

 

“Hey! What are you two doing out at this hour?!” A voice that could only be identified as Johnny’s sounded.

 

They broke apart, staring at each other. “This is the part where we run!” Renjun yelled, taking off. 

 

“Hey! Stop running, you scoundrels!”

 

Mark followed after, laughter piercing through the quiet night.

  
  
  


+

  
  
  


“Congratulations!” Johnny and Jaehyun trapped Renjun in a bear hug. “Can’t breathe!” He quipped, effectively getting the two adults to let him go.

 

“We’re really going to miss you, Injun.” Jaehyun smiled, though it was more melancholic than happy. Renjun smiled back. “We’ll always wait for you if you decide to visit Mark in Canada.” Johnny declared. “Of course. Expect me at your doorstep for every holiday, including the American and Canadian ones.” 

 

The two walked off, probably to find their own son amongst the sea of Renjun’s own relatives.

 

Donghyuck, Jaemin and Jeno’s families, small but still significant, were at the graduation party as well. Renjun was happy.

 

Happy that even though it took the rest of the year, his parents (read: mother) were finally accepting of his friends and relationship. It might take another year for his father to be completely satisfied but Renjun could deal with that.

 

Renjun was happy that his friends were happy. 

 

Donghyuck was going to attend Seoul National for Astronomy and Physics, as well as Jaemin who was going for Veterinary School. Jeno would be attending Gachon University as an Architecture major. Mark was planning on returning to Canada with his guardians to enroll in Western University for Health Science with a minor in Music. Renjun was returning to Jilin to attend Northeast Normal University as a Psychology major.

 

He felt that maybe this could be a new start. He’d have no criminal record in China (thanks to Johnny though, he didn’t have one in Korea either).

 

Leaving his friends for something familiar yet still new was scary but leaving was his best choice right now.

 

“Hey, I wanna give you something,” Mark appeared, tugging Renjun back inside his own house. Renjun made eye contact with his cousin, Yukhei, winking at him. Renjun rolled his eyes, turning around to follow Mark to wherever he was taking him.

 

“Where’s your room again?” Mark asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he did when he was embarrassed. 

 

They walked their silently although Renjun felt as though Mark could hear his heart beating in his chest from down the hall. 

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Renjun insisted, sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

Mark sat next to him, taking the gift wrapped boxes from behind his back. “Of course I did. We’re not going to see each other for months, we’ll be separated by a time zone difference. Johnny was telling me that freshman year is the hardest and—” “Okay, don’t stress me out, alright?” Renjun interrupted, laughing nervously.

 

“As you wish. I know you’re going in as a psych major but amongst all the craziness you’re going to encounter during your first year, I don’t want you lose your golden touch.” Mark handed over the boxes, waiting silently as Renjun’s shaking hands unwrapped the paper.

 

Inside the first box were watercolours, very expensive ones at that. The second box had equally expensive paint brushes of various sizes. The third box was a  [ canvas ](https://ikonick.com/products/stars-the-limit) , a copy of one of Renjun’s paintings that had made it into the newspapers.

 

Renjun frowned, looking up at Mark. “Y-you don’t like them? It’s okay, I can return them… somehow, I mean I brought them online and it’s way past the thirty day mark but—” “Shut up, Mark Lee, are you crazy?” Renjun set the gifts down to pull Mark into a hug.

 

“Crazy for you, Huang Renjun. The canvas is the painting that you did the night Johnny brought you into the precinct,” Mark informed him, running a hand along it. 

 

“The moment you sat down, I knew who you were from class but I went along with whatever game you were playing then. We weren’t friends and for a day, I hated Johnny for making that agreement but now I realise that if he hadn’t… We’d both be in really bad spots in life. So I think that fate really worked hard to put us together.”

 

There was another silence that was broken occasionally as Renjun sniffled.

 

“We’re leaving… We may be limited by the sea that separates us but as you named your mural that day… Stars the limit, my love for you has no limit.”

 

“Mark…” 

 

“I love you, Renjun.”

 

“Has anyone ever told you how crazy you are?” Renjun laughed, kissing his boyfriend’s face. “Yeah, they’re sitting right in front of me.” Their lips brushed, both boys enjoying the moment of intimacy before kissing each other one more time. 

 

“I love you too, Mark Lee.”

  
  


Maybe letting people know of your secret identity does have some good repercussions.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dunkyushot)  
>  [ko-fi](https://www.ko-fi.com/post/Commissions-S6S6STK1)


End file.
